


Chlorine

by caughtinkhanded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, doesn't have any real substance, maybe slight drarry, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinkhanded/pseuds/caughtinkhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Harry + Draco + Swimming Pool<br/>Prompt 2: Harry + Draco + Sauna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco stared out at the crystal surface of the water. His aristocratic nose sniffed delicately, reeling at the pungent odor of the room. 

“What in the name of Merlin is this place?” Draco sneered in Harry’s direction. 

Harry grinned at Draco as he set his bag down. “It’s a swimming pool; it’s how muggles swim when the weather’s poor or they aren’t near water. It’s just like the Prefects’ bathroom at Hogwarts.” 

“How do you know about that? Only prefects are allowed in.” Harry shoved a starchy white towel at Draco, who unraveled it, crinkling his nose in distaste. 

“I have my ways. Now are we going swimming or what?” 

“Fine,” sighed Draco, “but first, what is that smell?” 

“Chlorine, it’s a chemical that keeps the pool clean.” 

“Muggles are bizarre.” Draco declared, peeling off his shirt. “Why would they contaminate the water further?” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“It’s actually cleaning the water,” Harry said with a sigh, following suit and tugging his shirt over his head. 

“I am not getting in contaminated water, Potter.” 

“Oh really?” Harry laughed lightly, taking a step towards Draco. “It would be a pity, if for example, somebody was to throw you in,” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and tossed him into the pool while Draco shrieked curses at him. 

“Potter, you asshole,” Draco spat, as he resurfaced, his white blonde hair plastered to his forehead. 

“Here, let me give you a hand,” Harry squatted down next to the edge of the pool, holding out a hand to Draco. Draco grasped his hand and gave it a sharp tug, sending Harry toppling into the pool.


	2. Draco and Harry go to the Sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco + Harry + Sauna

“Potter, what in Hades is this torture chamber?” jeered Draco, narrowing his eyes at the wooden room. “Why on earth would any sane person go and sit in a wooden room to sweat?” 

“It’s good for your skin, I think. I don’t know. I just know my uncle always raved about how amazing they were, so I figured while we’re here, we should go in one.” Harry explained, walking into the steam room. His glasses instantly fogged up with the steam. 

“This is ridiculous, Potter, I will get you back for this,” grunted Draco as they sat down on one of the benches. 

Both leaned back, letting the steam fill their senses. After a few minutes, Draco muttered, “I guess this isn’t so bad.” 

“No, son, it isn’t. It’s just so relaxing and liberating.” A deep voice responded. Draco and Harry’s eyes both flew open and they glanced at each other. 

“Liberating?” Harry asked nervously. 

A rotund figure appeared behind the steam and walked towards them. “Yeah, this is the nude sauna.”


End file.
